Fifty Shades Of Changes
by Rebecca95
Summary: Set after the whipping Christian give Ana and how they come back to each other and how they love each other and how they over come Christians past, and will his past catch up to him and ruin the happiness read and find out. Second attempt at this story sorry if any Grammar or spelling problems but did warn you so don't be mean on reviews please
1. Chapter1

**Hope you enjoy my story and sorry if any bad spellings or grammar**

Chapter 1.

I was sitting on my bed in the apartment I shared with Kate, staring at the picture of me and Christian from my graduation. A tear rolled down my face when I through of the issue that broke us up. I shook my head when I looked down, I couldn't believe I haven't seen him in a month.

Even so, he's never let up on calling me or sending me gifts. He sent me back my phone and laptop and but was surprised me the most was the bouquet of roses with a card that said he missed me. There was a rose for everyday we have been apart.

I knew it was time to go an see him, but first I needed a shower. After I had my shower, I picked out a simple pair of jeans, t shirt and my black pair of converse, and finished off the look with a black leather jacket. Once done, I packed a bag of a few of my clothes, I started to smile a little, remembering I was seeing my man today. I walked into the main room where Kate and Elliot were talking quietly when Kate stood up.

"Ana, finally" Kate said happily as she cuddled me. She then pulled away and looked at my clothes a little confused "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah I am. I'm going to go see Christian" I muttered as I looked at Elliot, who was looking happy but also very relieved. _I wonder why?_

"What?!" Kate exclaimed as she looked at me even more confused "But you said you didn't want to see him again, that he wasn't what you wanted" she continued as she looked from me to Elliot "Did you say something about how he's been?" Kate whispered to Elliot in Anger making me look at them both.

"What do you mean 'How he's been?'" I asked the both of them and then I looked at Elliot "How's he been Elliot" I asked begging, hoping he was okay.

"I haven't said anything to her kate" He then turns to me. "Ana he's been different, more depressed, seeing his counsellor more. He's only been talking about how he's trying to do anything to get you back. He's also been crying a lot, which is different for my brother, he never cries" Elliot muttered with lots of emotion in his voice I smiled sadly then looked at Kate who was now glaring at Elliot.

"I told you not to tell her, she's going to go an try and deal with him now" Kate muttered while shaking her head "Ana think about what you said to me, he's not right for you."

"Kate he is everything to me." I whispered making both of them look at me. "We had an argument and I thought there was no way back for us, but there is. And it's time we sort this out. We love each other Kate, and from what Elliot's just said Christian's feeling the same too" I said as looked at Kate "Please understand Kate, I know you don't like him that much, but please for me, try to get along with him?" I pleaded with her as I grabbed her hand and begged her while a few tears escaped.

"Ill try... for you I will" Kate said while hugging me then turns to Elliot "But if your brother hurts her again, I will hurt him even more" Kate tells him in a very deadly voice making me and Elliot shiver. I then laughed and hugged her again, then picked up my bag and walked to the door.

"Be careful Ana, and call me later so I know you're okay!" Kate yelled.

"Kate, come on, my brother loves her, he won't do anything to hurt her again" Elliot said while he pulled her to him "Now that we're alone, can we please make up?" Elliot muttered and I heard Kate giggle. I didn't want to imagine what they are doing now.

I shook my head and started walking towards Escala with a nervous smile on my face. The closer I got the more anxious I got. I was really starting to regret my decision to come see him. What if he didn't feel the way I did? What if he was doing all the things Elliot said because he lost another submissive who wouldn't submit to him? Despite all my insecurities, all thoughts went straight out of my head when Escala came into view. I took a huge breath and waved at the doorman who smiled at me and held the door open for me. Here goes nothing.

"Welcome back miss Steel" the doorman greeted me as I passed him by. I smiled back and thanked him as I started walking towards the elevators when a blonde on the front desk stood up. "Is there anything I can help you with ma'am?" The blonde asked as she stood in front of me.

"No, I'm okay, thank you. I'm going up to see my boyfriend" I said very confidently, making her raise her eyebrow at me.

"An who might that be? I haven't seen you around here before." The blonde continues, very rudely.

"Christian Grey" I said back while been very confident, to show the her who was the boss. She initially had a look of shock, which quickly morphed into a look of humor. She seriously looked like she would die of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you're all enjoying story and thanks for the reviews. Sorry about all the grammar and spelling errors. Many thanks, to jessica who's been Betaing my story can't thank you enough, If you want to have a look at one of my stories I've done, here's a link to my book on amazon.**

 **. /Realm-Trees-Annalise-Hague-ebook/dp/B01055EUTG/ref=sr_1_10?ie=UTF8 &qid=1455460529&sr=8-10&keywords=realm+of+the+trees**

Chapter 2.

The fake blonde looked me up and down before she started to laugh, quite loudly, making everyone turn round and look at us. Just as I was about to say something to her and possibly get her fired, I saw Gail who is Christians' CPO's wife. I knew if this blonde has been here working, she would have seen Gail and knows she works for Christian.

"Gail" I say, making her turn around from where she was walking towards the elevators. When she sees me, she smiled brightly and starts walking towards me.

"Oh, Ana dear, It's so good to see you! Why aren't you upstairs with Christian? He will be so happy to see you, he's missed you so very much" Gail said as she hugged me and then pulled away while still holding the shopping she must have been doing for Christian.

"Because the receptionist won't let me pass. She thinks I'm making it up that I don't know Christian. She was even about to say something about what I'm wearing. I'm this close to calling Taylor so I can get her fired" I muttered angrily, making the receptionist glare at me even more in disgust while Gail was on her phone.

"Jason can you come down to reception there is a problem with the new receptionist" Gail said in a very upset voice. I could hear Taylor say he was on his way.

"Your both bluffing, you don't know Mr Grey" The fake blonde muttered, but you could now could see a little bit of fear.

"What's the problem Gail?" I heard Taylor's voice behind us and when we both turned Taylor's eyes widened when he sees me standing next to her.

"Miss Steele. How nice to see you" Taylor said, then looked at the fake blonde who is now looking quite scared, realising who Taylor is an who he works for.

"So what's the problem" Taylor wondered as he looked at the three of us.

"This fake, cheap blonde was just giving Ana a hard time. She was being awful, saying she didn't know Christian and she wasn't letting Ana go past. She was looking at her clothes and just being plain nasty. I know it's not a lot, but if Christian finds out she's being towards his Ana..." Gail then shook her head and looked at the fake blond who now looks scared.

"I'll deal with it Gail." Taylor said then looked at blonde

"I think it's time for you to move on Miss Mason. It's best I send you off on your way because if Mr Grey finds out the way you have been towards his love, you won't be able to work in Seattle ever again" Taylor said as he picked up the phone and rang her employee to get her contract terminated. She was so scared about how quick she was fired, that she grabbed all her things and ran out of the Escala like she was on fire, making me an Gail laugh after her.

"Come on ladies, lets get you up to the penthouse Miss Steele so you can sort out Mr Grey because at the moment he needs you like you need air to breathe" Taylor said as he led Gail and I to the elevator and pressed the penthouse floor.

"What's he been like Taylor, since I left?" I wondered as I held my bag closer to me as we neared the penthouse, getting very nervous about seeing him again after the way we left things.

"He's been very angry Miss Steele. Has spent all his time at work or in his office and from what I know, he's been talking to someone to have that room that he loved to much dismantled. He told me a few days ago he needed to rid himself off all the bad things that caused him to lose you and he's been seeing Flynn more to sort all his problems out. I know I've heard him cry a few times at night" Taylor told me as the doors open to the penthouse and we all walked out.

I looked around for Christian and couldn't see him anywhere. I then caught sight of Gail walking off into the kitchen and Taylor walking off to the security room. I took a huge deep breath and knew it was time to put my bag on the sofa and go and walk to Christian's office. I knew he would be deep in work.

I took a another huge breath and knocked on the door. I nearly ran off back down the way I came but then I heard Christian's voice through the door.

"Come In Taylor" Christian's voice muttered and I also noticed it wasn't as strong as last time. He sounded very depressed, like he had the world on his shoulders. I again took a deep breath and opened the door and Christian's head turned up so he was looking at me. When he saw it was me he looked so shocked but I also could see relief in his eyes.

"Ana" He whispered as if my name could cure him.

"Hi Christian" I whispered back with tears in my eyes, he also had tears in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you're all enjoying my story and sorry for any bad spelling or grammar.**

Chapter 3.

Christian was now standing in front of me with tears rolling down his face and I was sobbing. Christian was trying to get us both to stop crying. The more I cried the more he cried, I kept wiping his tears away and he kept wiping mine away, but they just won't stop.

"Ana you have no idea how happy I am to see you, I've been wanting to come see you but I didn't think you wanted to see me. Did you get my roses?" Christian asked as he lead me to the sofa that was in his office. I nodded as more tears rolled.

"Yes I did, they are beautiful. I also got my phone and laptop, and I'm quite glad you sent them back. They had all our messages and pictures we took on them. I didn't realise how much I missed looking at you. I even printed a picture of us so I could hold you close at night" I told him making him turn and look at me and a few tears again rolled down his face.

"Glad you liked them" He whispered as he stroked away my tears, making me lean into his hand. This, making him smile

"And I know baby, I was looking through them all and I moved them to my phone, and computer so I could look at you too. I even went to that picture auction your friend Rodriguez did. He took some pictures of you and they are beautiful. I put one In my bedroom and one in the living room, so I could look at you wherever I went" Christian again whispered making me smile at him and stroke his hair

"Can't wait to see them. I'm glad you got them, I wouldn't want anyone else to have them but you baby" I whispered back as he pulled me into his arms and kissed my neck making me shiver. I felt him smirk against me.

"Glad to know I can still make you shiver" Christian muttered before he leaned down and kissed me, making me put my arms around his neck. I pulled away and looked down at him as he laid his head on my breasts. I also noticed he had dark circles under his eyes so I knew he hasn't been sleeping well.

"I love you Christian" I whispered to him, not wanting to disturb him. He opened his eyes anyways and looked up at me like a little boy who's just been given the best christmas present ever. I stroked his head again.

"I love you too Anastasia. I don't want to lose you ever again. You are my world" Christian said as he leaned into me and kissed me so deeply I could feel my whole body light up. I pulled away and looked up into his grey eyes.

"An you won't baby, because I am never letting you go, ever again" I whispered to him as I pulled him back into my arms

"Good because I'm never letting you go either" Christian muttered back to me as he again kissed my neck before he stood up and held his hand out to me.

"Let's go get some food, I'm hungry" Christian said and I smiled up at him. I'm glad that he's eating as Gail said he hasn't been eating as much as she wanted him to.

"Sure, I could eat. Let's go see what Gail has made" I said as I grabbed his hand and lead him to the kitchen where Gail was cooking. The whole kitchen smells amazing,

"Hey Gail, what are you making, It smells amazing" I wondered as Christian and I took a seat at the table. Gail turned around and smiled so brightly when she noticed Christian was with me.

"Well I'm making Black cod, asparagus, crushed potatoes and hollandaise sauce and for dessert Lemon Syllabub" Gail said as she was mixing the sauce. I smiled when I remembered having it at Grey house and it tasted amazing. I wonder if it's the same recipe.

I looked at Christian who had stood up and went to where he kept his wine. He appeared with his wine of choice the Bollinger Grande. I smiled at him as he passed me the glass flute filled with wine, he came back and sat next to me with his glass and he clinked our glasses.

"To a new start" Christian said with so much emotion in his voice. I leaned over and kissed him with so much love.

"To a new start" I whispered back to the love of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad you're all enjoying story and thanks for the reviews, and sorry about all grammar and spelling. If you want to have a look at one of my stories I've done here's a link to my book on amazon**

 **. /Realm-Trees-Annalise-Hague-ebook/dp/B01055EUTG/ref=sr_1_10?ie=UTF8 &qid=1455460529&sr=8-10&keywords=realm+of+the+trees**

Chapter 4.

Christian looked at me as he picked up our plates and put them into the sink before he walked over to me and held out his hand to me.

"Come on baby, come with me, I want you to hear my new music I wrote for you" Christian murmured as I grabbed his hand and walked with him to his grand piano. He sat down and pulled me down with him.

I laid my head on his shoulder as he started playing the most beautiful sound ever made. It sounded so sad but also sounded so loving. A few tears rolled down my face and a couple rolled down his face to before he looked at me and leaned down and give me a toe tingling kiss.

"That was so beautiful Christian" I said as I pulled away from that amazing kiss. He smiled down at me and started to play another tune but this time a happy one. I was so happy he felt comfortable with me to play the piano for me "What's that one?"

"Just my feeling since you have come back to me. While we were eating it was just writing itself in my head and I just had to play it to show you how much I love you baby. The first one I played was how I was feeling, when you weren't there. About how much I loved you and how stupid I was with what I did to you" Christian told me in a very broken voice.

"Sweetheart, it's not all your fault, some of it is mine. I should have safe worded when it got bad but I forgot. I also shouldn't have left like I did we should have talked it out. It's not just you at fault. What you need to know Christian is that I will never let you do that to me again. The only way you will ever punish me again is by spanking me, no more whips are anything like that. I can't handle anything like that again" I told him in a very firm voice and Christian nodded while looking away.

"I won't be doing anything like what I did before. I'm going vanilla" Christian said with so much conviction.

"I couldn't handle how you looked at me, it broke me to see you that way" Christian whispered making me look at him.

"Christian I loved our kinky fuckery, I don't want that to go away and I loved you spanking me baby. That's not the problem, the problem is you don't talk to me. You keep things bottled up and then you take it out on the people closest to you" I muttered to Christian who was now nodding.

"And I can't be with someone who does that. I need someone who I can count on and who will tell me the truth. Are you that man?" I asked as I held his hand.

"Yes Anastasia, I'm that man, I'm that selfish man who won't let you leave me. I'm that man that's going to go to therapy and sort out all my problems and be the man you deserve. I will tell you everything and I will never keep any secrets from you again. Will you promise me, you will do that for me too? Will you tell me the truth and always tell me anything that will put you into danger?" Christian asked as he stroked my face and leaned towards me.

"Yes Christian I will always tell you" I said while leaning towards him too and accepted the kiss he planted on my lips. He pulled away and smiled down at me with a very happy glint in his eyes. I then looked back at him and again pulled him down to me for a much more passionate kiss.

"I love you so much Christian" I whispered when we pulled away. He then grabbed my hand and pulled us off the piano bench and started to lead me up the stairs.

Christian then lead me towards his bedroom where he pushed the door opened and then closed the door after us. He walked towards his closet door and changed into sweatpants and t shirt, and then brought me out a t shirt to change into as well.

I took it and walked into his ensuite and changed into the t shirt and looked into the mirror. I walked out and see Christian in the bed and waiting for me to climb in next to him.

I was just glad he didn't expect me to do anything sexual with him tonight. I'm just glad we can just sleep in each other's arms and dream of a better tomorrow. I climbed up onto the bed and laid down next to him. Christian looked down at me with a very happy smile before he put his arms around me and cuddled me to him before he gave me a quick kiss.

"I love you baby." Christian murmured before he closed his eyes and pulled me into his arms tightly. I laid my head on his pillow before I fell into a deep sleep with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Glad you're all enjoying story and thanks for the reviews. Sorry about all the grammar and spelling errors. If you want to have a look at one of my stories I've done, here's a link to my book on amazon.**

 **. /Realm-Trees-Annalise-Hague-ebook/dp/B01055EUTG/ref=sr_1_10?ie=UTF8 &qid=1455460529&sr=8-10&keywords=realm+of+the+trees**

Chapter 5.

I rolled over and felt like a caged animal when I felt arms like vines around me. I turned to see Christian was snuggled into my back and was still snoring away. I smiled when he mumbled my name, before he squeezed me like he was checking I was still there. I couldn't believe we slept all night when we were together the first time. I remember he told me he had really bad nightmares.

I turned slightly in his arms and started stroking his soft hair as he started snuggling my breasts now. I had to hold in my giggle when he breathed on me, he just looks so beautiful and it's so hard to believe he's mine.

"Stop staring at me it's creepy" Christian muttered while his eyes remained closed, and he again buried himself more into my chest

"You know last night was the best nights sleep I've ever had" Christian told me as he opened his eyes and looked up at me with the biggest happy smile ever.

"Well thats amazing then. I think all that extra therapy is working" I told him as I kissed his forehead before I leaned down and give him a very long kiss that made us both moan happily.

"Well I don't think it's anything to do with Flynn baby. I think it all has to do with you. I seem to sleep better with you in my arms, you make an amazing teddy bear" Christian told me as he again leaned down and kissed me so lovingly.

"Well I think it's you too baby" I whispered back while I cuddled him again after that lovely kiss. Christian pulled away from me and stood up from the bed and held out his hand to me.

"Come on love. Let's go get some breakfast" Christian said as he pulled me off the bed and lead me to the kitchen where Gail was making breakfast.

"Good morning, Mr Grey and Miss Steele hope you both slept good. I'm making you both a full english and the coffee is just about boiled" Gail told them as she just finished plating up the eggs.

"Thank you Gail, that sounds amazing haven't had that in a long time. I think today is just going to be a _relax_ day. I'm going to call in work and just spend the day with my girl" Christian said as he walked towards the coffee machine and made himself a cup while he made me my cup of english breakfast tea.

"Thanks, Gail" I say as I take a sip of my tea.

"Christian you don't have to take the day off today, I'll still be here when you get home if you wanted to go to work." I muttered to Christian who was now sitting next to me again drinking his coffee, while Gail was laying our plates in front of us.

"Thanks again Gail this looks great" Christian said as he started to tuck in before he looked at me.

"Ana I'm taking today off, we are spending all day today just been with each other" Christian told me as he asked Gail for another cup of coffee.

"Okay, if that's what you want Christian, I just didn't want you to miss any more work than you need to" I told him as I finished my breakfast and get another cup of tea,

"I know you haven't been going a lot lately" I tell him as I waited for him to finish. He took my hand and led me into the living room. When we walking into room Christian walked to where he kept all his DVDs and started looking for one, while I caught sight of the large picture of me hanging on the wall.

"Wow you weren't kidding, that picture is amazing. Jose did an amazing job, I can't even believe it's me" I muttered as I took more steps towards the picture. I was sitting in a chair looking out a window while holding a book, and I did look beautiful.

"Yeah I loved it as soon as I looked at it. But you know what I want?" Christian whispered into my ear. He bit my lobe making me giggle and look up at him.

"What's that? What do you want my love" I wondered as I turned in his arms and looked up into his beautiful grey eyes that never stop amazing me.

"A beautiful portrait of me and you, standing in hardly anything in our bedroom" Christian muttered very quietly and I could hardly hear a word he said but I did catch it all. I blushed when I heard it, and beamed happy when he said our room.


End file.
